Pokémon: Tales of a Champion
by ju.an-ot
Summary: In a world of Pokemon where humans do not exist and Legendary and Mythical Pokemon are revered as deities, one Treecko named Ryozu learns that he is the Champion of the Gods, a hero sent by the gods to restore order when the world needs it most. Despite his reluctance, Ryozu sets out on a quest to form a team that will train with and support him in his efforts to save the world.
1. Introduction

I'd like to take this introduction to tell anyone reading this that I am so very grateful to you for taking a chance on my story. I absolutely love Pokémon and pretty much everything about it. This story came from the idea of a world of Pokémon where humans do not exist, and Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are revered as deities. This simple idea expanded into an incredibly intricate world that is now almost 5 years in the making. I really wanted to take my time to develop this world so as to give this idea and story a proper setting.

I am also using this intro to explain to you some key elements of this world. While I would love for you all to find out these things on your own through reading the story, I have found it difficult to find a way for characters to explain these kinds of things, as these concepts are so deeply rooted into the culture of the world in which this story takes place that they are common knowledge for all of these characters. So here is some terminology and other things that will not be explained within the story:

God- You will see the term "the gods" a lot throughout this story. And when it is used in this context, it is almost always used as an umbrella term for all the deities in the story, represented as Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. However, "God" is also a specific rank of deity. These are the most powerful of the deities and are closely associated with specific aspects of nature and the universe itself. (i.e. Dialga, God of Time or Rayquaza, God of the Sky).

Guardians- these are also very powerful deities and are also closely associated with specific aspects of nature and the universe. However, the elements they are associated with have stronger ties to other deities, which is why they are "guardians" rather than the "gods" who embody said aspect. For example, while Lugia is heavily associated with the sea, I believe Kyogre is a far better fit for "God of the Sea", and thus Lugia is instead the Sea Guardian. Instead of embodying their respective elements, guardians actually protect and serve a specific God. (i.e. Ho-Oh, Guardian of the Sky or Celebi, Guardian of Time).

Titan- These deities are not associated with elements of nature but rather actual Pokémon types. They tend to become more involved in the lives of mortal Pokémon than the Gods and Guardians do. (i.e. Suicune, a Water Titan or Registeel, a Steel Titan).

Worship- regardless of the rank of deity, most Pokémon respect and give their praises to the gods, some settlements even have patron gods. They pray to the gods, leave offerings in temples to them, and generally worship them. It is an undisputed fact in this universe that gods exist.

Mortal Pokémon- all of the non-Legendary/Mythical Pokémon in the story who live out normal lives. Unlike the games, evolution is a process tied to age, and Pokémon inevitably evolve as they get older, with some exceptions. The evolution process can be sped up greatly through gaining experience in battle. However, battling is an art form and is only practiced by about 10% of the population.

Breeding- Mortal Pokémon do indeed form romantic relationships with each other in this story, and as a result start families together. For Biology's sake, I am keeping the requirement that Pokémon must be in the same egg group to produce eggs (this will not stop some Pokémon from forming relationships with each other, however) but the offspring of two Pokémon can be the lowest evolutionary stage of EITHER parent Pokémon, not just the mother. Meaning any egg produced between, for example, a Raichu and a Rapidash has a 50% chance of hatching into a Pichu or a Ponyta.

Battler- the term used for Pokémon who practice battling. Similar to the anime, base stats do not really exist. Any Pokémon of any species, with enough training, can become a powerful battler. The closest thing to inherent skills a Pokémon may have is speed, but more from a biological standpoint. (i.e. A Tyrantiar, a huge tanky Pokémon, being much slower than a Pidgeot, a bird Pokémon known to fly at high speeds). Also, damaging moves are not classified as special or physical, and any moves in a Pokémon's moveset can be put to good use with enough training. Certain status moves will also function differently due to battles in this story being live skirmishes rather than turn-based combat.

Guilds- while not prominently featured in the story due to reasons you will find out by reading, this story does borrow the concept of guilds and the Guild Federation from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. Guilds function almost identically to how they do in those games. Despite this, this story is NOT set in the PMD universe.

Nekob- the continent in which the story takes place. It is divided into six nations: Klarek, Saalm, Comina, Drelsper, Ta Lius, and Aigrene. The United Nekobian Nations, or UNN, is an alliance between the nations of Nekob that holds summits between appointed representatives of each nation. They discuss ways to support each other and maintain peace on the continent. Note: Nekob is not the only continent in this world.

That's it for the things that won't be explained in the story, sorry there was so much to cover. One last thing I'd like to say is that if you happen to share a lot of the same interests as I do, you'll notice that this story heavily draws inspiration from other fictional works. I would really appreciate it if readers refrained from writing reviews like "Oh you totally stole that from _!" When I see something in another fictional work that I like and think it could be finely integrated into the world I am trying to create, I borrow it and try to put a spin on it that makes it my own and more better fits into the story that I'm writing. It's something I won't apologize for, plain and simple.

Now without further ado, let's get started.


	2. Accepting OCs!

Before we actually get started, I'd like to let you all know that I will be accepting OCs from you guys to appear in the story! While this story is not written out yet, all of the critical plot points have already been made, and I have divided the story into sagas, or "arcs" if you will, so I already have a definitive beginning, middle and end. Finer details will be made as I actually write the story, and this includes the minor characters that will appear. That's where you guys come in! If you'd like, please fill out the form below and submit it in the REVIEWS. Accepted characters will be listed on a chapter page that will be posted once all OC slots are filled. I am taking 15 OCs for this story. I would like to get in all OCs before I start uploading chapters, but if there are not enough before the end of next week (as of this being uploaded) I will go ahead and start. Forms will still be accepted until all OC slots are filled. Please note that this is going to be a very long story, and it may be a very long time before you see your OC appear. But I promise that each OC that I accept will 100% make it into the story. If I happen to particularly like your OC, I may even give him/her a larger role in the story too!

**Name:** I want you guys to get super creative with this. A lot of the names for my characters in this story are just random sounds I made and thought could pass off as names. No joke. (I also use this naming system for when I actually nickname Pokemon in the games. Examples from my Pokémon Platinum team include: Lacora, Loxara, Zento, and Riker). Other characters are named after Roman or Greek gods, some characters are named after characters from other fictional works, just make it make sense if you're gonna name them after something. Please don't submit actual real human names like Terry, Jose, Charlotte, etc. I do make an exception if that human name is super uncommon though. For instance, I have an Empoleon character who is named "Bonaparte". (Hopefully you understand where that comes from). To sum it up: go crazy with the names.

**Species: **What species of Pokémon are they?

**Gender: **Is this Pokémon male or female? (Put N/A for genderless Pokémon)

**Origin: **What nation are they from? (Please refer to the introduction page)

**Personality: **What kind of Pokémon are they like? Do they make friends easily? Are they shy, or loud-mouthed? Are they a battler, or do they prefer to live quietly? Feel free to go as in-depth as you'd like on this. The more developed the character is, the more likely I'll choose them.

Sample forms for the four main characters:

**Name: **Ryozu

**Species: **Treecko

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: **Klarek

**Personality: **A natural born leader, Ryozu makes it a point to help anyone he can. He is strong willed and fights for what he believes in. Due to his family's history as farmers, Ryozu always imagined he'd become one too, and is thus reluctant to accept the responsibility of Champion. Despite this, he gives the task to become strong 100% of his effort, just like his other responsibilities in life.

**Name: **Arla

**Species: **Azurill

**Gender:** Female

**Origin: **Klarek

**Personality: **Arla is shy and often soft spoken. She fails to recognize her own potential, and often dismisses herself as a member of the team, citing her own "weakness". Despite this, she has an unwavering bravery that pushes her to discover new things about herself every day.

**Name: **Chamile

**Species: **Gligar

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: **Saalm

**Personality: **The jokester of the team, Chamile is a natural goofball who doesn't seem to take anything seriously. Despite this, he is extremely loyal and will go to arms if he sees any of his friends hurt. He is also quite the charmer, and will try to talk up any female Pokémon he finds himself attracted to, with very little rejection.

**Name: **Drauran

**Species: **Mienfoo

**Gender: **Male

**Origin: **Ta Lius

**Personality: **Quiet, and distant. Obsessed with getting stronger. Druaran is often critical of his teammates, and butts heads with Chamile frequently. Most of his history is shrouded in mystery, as he refuses to open up to others.


	3. Prologue

**I decided to post the prologue early because there was one more thing I wanted to explain to you all. In this world, each Pokemon has a "scent" that is unique to that specific Pokemon. This is how Pokemon distinguish individuals that are of the same species of Pokemon, since Pokemon of the same species are virtually identical. For Pokemon, detecting scent is second nature, and no different than how humans distinguish others by simply looking at their face. I know it's a small thing to want to include in the story, but it actually becomes very important in some chapters. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy your first glimpse into this wonderful world of Pokemon!**

Prologue:

The moon shone brightly above a small village lined with small, quaint huts made from wood and leaves. Several Pokémon were gathered in an open clearing at the heart of the village, the village square. Music could be heard as Pokémon sang, danced and laughed together, a celebration of sorts, no doubt. In the midst of the festivities, a lone Riolu looked around, as if lost.

"Hey Borick!" spoke a voice that pierced through the noise made by the other Pokémon, somehow only reaching the ears of the Riolu. The Riolu turned around and saw a Wooloo standing at the end of the village square, in front of the largest hut that circled the area. The Riolu quickly ran over, trying not get crushed by some of the larger Pokémon stomping around in a hilarious attempt to dance.

"Borick, come on it's almost story time!" The Wooloo said, almost upset.

"Calm down Hartlee," Borick replied. "I was just looking for Josko."

"She's already inside! Come on! Come on!" Hartlee snapped back excitedly.

The two Pokémon made their way inside the large hut. The huge, brown, wooden walls came together to form an oval shape, and the light from the moon shone through the small cracks left by the roof made of leaves. At the back of the hut sat a Drampa, and a large group of young Pokémon sat in front of him. Borick and Hartlee joined the group, taking their seats next to an Oddish.

"You guys are just in time for the story!" the Oddish whispered to the two newcomers, barely keeping in her excitement.

"Thanks for saving us seats Josko," Borick whispered back.

"Please settle down," the Drampa, clearly past his prime, said slowly, putting an end to the excited murmurs and hushed tones. "It's story time, and as the village elder I require some respect from you children."

"Yes, Gorolinth," the children replied back in unison.

Gorolinth closed his eyes, and a long moment of silence fell over the hut as the young Pokémon observed the village elder. Then, he spoke.

"Ah, Lunala shines brightly for us tonight. Her light is a blessing that goes so unnoticed by many, so underappreciated, and yet we couldn't possibly survive without it."

"Well of course Lunala shines brightly tonight! Today is the Moon Festival after all," came a voice from the the group.

"Very good, my child," Gorolinth said with a smile. "Today is the day that we honor Lunala for sharing her light with us, and showing mortals that there can be light in even the darkest of nights. And part of our celebration is sharing a story with you all. Now, which one should I tell?"

Every Pokémon began to shout out their favorite stories, with each voice coming together into a mixture that could only be described as pure noise. The name of one story, however, shot through the cacophony and straight into the ears of Gorolinth.

"The Tale of Ryozu, the Great," said Borick.

"That's it!" Gorolinth's voice thundered, silencing the other children. "The Tale of Ryozu, the Great. A fine story indeed, and definitely one worthy of the Moon Festival. Now, let's begin."


	4. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was waiting until all OCs were filled by I guess this story needs to garner more attention before that happens. As promised, here is the first chapter at the end of this week. Rememeber OCs are open until I accept 15. There are currently 13 OCs open. Now without further ado, let's get started.**

Chapter 1: The Ten Demigods

_O Meloetta, Goddess of the arts,_

_Sing to me, be my muse_

_That I may tell the tale of the Champion,_

_Born in the body of a mortal,_

_And blessed with divine spirit_

_Through him the world is saved_

_So it was, the prayers of Pokémon_

"Ryozu! Wake up!" demanded a Trubbish overlooking a Treecko curled up into a bed woven together with straw. Despite the harsh volume of the Trubbish's cries, Ryozu remained in his bed, as if trapped in his dreams. The Trubbish decided to call out once more to the sleeping Treecko, this time with a roar-like quality to his voice.

"RYOZU!"

Ryozu's eyes flew open as he awoke with a gasp, the cry of the Trubbish filling every inch of the hut they were in. The poor Treecko, trying to understand what had just occurred, bolted to stand on his own two feet.

"What is it? Are we under attack? Are we out of berries? What's going on?" Ryozu inquired quickly, struggling to catch his breath.

"No, no," the Trubbish reassured. "You just overslept. You're quite the heavy sleeper, ya know."

Ryozu let out a sigh of relief before shooting a menacing glare at the Trubbish, almost as if to paralyze him.

"You could've been just a bit gentler you know. I almost had a heart attack!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Trubbish replied. "You shouldn't be oversleeping today, of all days. You know that Lady Loranna is coming to visit the village today."

"Oh my goodness! That's today!?" Ryozu asked desperately, with a subtle hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Oh wait, I don't care."

"Oh come on Ryozu," the Trubbish begged. "She came out all this way, and I heard she has a story for us, too."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure she does. Don't you think you're a bit old to be hearing stories though? We're not children anymore, Rentson. Besides, what could she possibly tell us that's of use to Pokémon like us? She's a battler. That's no life for a Pokémon from Klarek," Ryozu argued.

"Maybe not, but it's always interesting to hear from others. Even if she is a battler, she's still Klarekan too, just like us. I'm sure she could tell us something useful," Rentson countered.

"Yeah, just like the last time she came here?" Ryozu inquired rhetorically.

"Oh please that was two years ago. I bet you don't even remember what she said."

"It went something like this," Ryozu began as he started to make his way towards the exit of the hut, with Rentson following. "Blah blah battling. Blah blah I'm the strongest Pokémon from Klarek. Blah blah maybe you all should consider battling."

"You should be more respectful of one of the Ten Demigods, Ryozu," came a voice from outside the hut. Followed by the voice was a Meganium entering the hut the same way Ryozu was trying to exit.

"Oh mother, please, I was only joking," Ryozu said sheepishly.

"Your jokes have no place with the Demigods," Ryozu's mother scolded. "The Ten Demigods defend those who cannot defend themselves. They are the defenders of Nekob and are to be respected, is that understood?"

"Yes, mother," Ryozu said, with an insincere undertone. The Ten Demigods of Nekob were the strongest battlers on the continent, selected by the United Nekobian Nations. Their job is officially described as protecting Pokémon that can't protect themselves, which pretty much refers to non-battlers. Despite being the "protectors" of those who can't protect themselves, they only really help with threats to national security, and fail to pay any attention to the injustices that Pokémon all around the continent face everyday, at least that was Ryozu's opinion.

"Well I think it's time we started heading over to the village square," Rentson said awkwardly. "Thank you for your wisdom, Miss Settia."

"You're very welcome, Rentson," Settia responded with a smile. "Have a good time, boys. And Ryozu, make sure you get started on your chores as soon as you get home. Your father is returning from his trip tonight."

"Yes mother," Ryozu said as he and Rentson exited the hut, making their way toward the center of the village. As the two Pokémon walked together towards the heart of their home, Ryozu looked around at the beautiful village he lived in. Harmony Village was the northeasternmost settlement in Klarek. It was known for its incredibly serene atmosphere, and also being one of several Klarekan settlements that generally do not produce battlers. It shouldn't have come as a surprise though. Klarek's population was known for having the lowest percentage of battlers compared to the other nations. Klarekan Pokémon simply found other things to do with themselves, and as a result had the lowest rate of violent crime amongst the nations. It was a peaceful place. Harmony Village, in Ryozu's opinion, represented that better than any other place in Klarek.

Aesthetically, Harmony Village's residency was rather plain. Most of the huts were uniform, only varying in size. They were half-spheres woven together with countless branches and twigs and dressed in a thick coat of leaves so as to provide protection on days when Solgaleo shined particularly bright. Other than the huts there were several points of interest, including a market to the west of the village and the village square, which was a simple, large clearing in Harmony Village's center. The village was overlooked by a wonderful blue sky dotted with clouds, and stood at the edge of a thick forest to the village's southwestern side. On its other side was a large field that reached until the beach at the edge of the northeast part of the country, and Harmony Village was appreciated for its location.

Before Ryozu knew it, he and Rentson had made it to the village square, which was already filled with tons of Pokémon, most of which were the youth of the village, gathered in front of a large hut that stood unique to the other huts: the hut of the village elder.

"Hey let's try and push our way to the front," Rentson suggested.

"Whatever," Ryozu said after groaning loudly. The Treecko and Trubbish weaved their way through the thick crowd of Pokémon. The boys made it into the middle of the crowd before hitting a dead end amidst the sea of the village inhabitants. Going further would require shoving, which might as well have been a crime in a place as peaceful as Harmony Village. Regardless, both Pokémon had a clear view of the two Pokémon standing in front of the village elder's hut.

Standing in front of the hut was a Roserade and an Eldegoss. The Eldegoss moved more center so as to stand directly in front of the crowd of Pokémon.

"Welcome, my children," the Eldegoss began. "I humbly welcome you to the arrival of the Demigod, Lady Loranna."

The crowd began to cheer for Loranna as she waved to the youth of the village with her red bouquet of roses, accompanied by a wide smile. Ryozu let out a huge yawned that was drowned out by the cheering Pokémon.

"Children of Harmony Village," Loranna spoke following the crowd's applause. "As the only Demigod hailing from Klarek, I have deemed it important to personally visit each and every settlement in our beautiful nation. Now I know I have visited Harmony Village in the past, but I want you to trust me as your protector. I want you to know that Klarek, as well as the rest of the Nekob, is safe in the hands of myself and the other Demigods."

"What a wonderful sentiment from you, deary," the Eldegoss said after another roar of applause from the crowd. "I trust that with the guidance of the gods you will righteously defend Nekob for many years to come."

"Thank you, Pollena," Loranna responded, then turning to the crowd. "I would not waste your time with only a promise, though. I would love to share with all of you the story of how the Ten Demigods came to be. Is that something you'd all like to hear from me?"

Amidst the crowd's third eruption of their approval, Ryozu stood where he was, unamused and rolling his eyes. The story of the Demigods was one that every child in Nekob had heard their entire lives, and yet these Pokémon were acting like it was something brand new just because it was told by some battler. Ryozu wanted to leave at this point, but considering how many Pokémon were borderline squishing, escape didn't seem like an option.

"Very well. Let's begin," Loranna started. "Long before Nekob had a name, the continent was inhabited by Pokémon who had very strong faith in the gods. They prayed to the gods and passionately believed in their power. The gods in return would give them their limitless blessings. Thousands of years of peace were lived throughout by these Pokémon. Then, everything changed when the land fell under siege from Pokémon from another continent. These violent Pokémon took the peaceful Pokémon hostage, they destroyed their homes and they ravaged their temples. When all hope of surviving seemed lost, the Pokémon of peace fervently directed their prayers to the gods, asking for salvation. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, ten nameless Pokémon emerged to fight off the invaders. The power they held was fearsome to say the least, and more than enough to drive off the violent Pokémon, who outnumbered them by hundreds. The peaceful Pokémon were in awe of their power, power that was so great it was believed that these Pokémon were gods in the bodies of mortals, and as such were named Demigods. The ten Pokémon were respected as heroes, and came to be the very first defenders of Nekob."

The crowd, once again, erupted into applause. Ryozu, having fallen asleep during the story, quickly snapped into consciousness.

"Oh great, it's over," Ryozu said with genuine relief.

"Of course you fell asleep," Rentson said, sighing. "You just can't get over that disdain of battling, can you?"

"It's not even battling that I dislike," Ryozu shot back. "It's the fact that these Pokémon claim to be the defenders of those who can't defend themselves, and yet Pokémon all around the continent are being unfairly treated. It's like nobody cares about the little guy. It's all about the big problems, like life is some huge action packed story where the world is always in danger. What about the Pokémon that face danger each and every day?"

"Look, I get where you're coming from but there's no use complaining about it. Things have been like this since before Nekob had a name. The Ten Demigods-" Rentson responded before being cut off.

"Thank you, Lady Loranna," Pollena said to the Demigod. "Please, if you have time to stay, we'd love to have you for a feast in your honor here later tonight."

"That is a very gracious offer, elder. I accept," Lorrana responded. "And thank you to all of you who came to hear me out. I will see you all tonight!"

Getting on Ryozu's last nerve, the crowd, for the final time, cheered as loudly as they could for the Demigod as she and the village elder made their way inside the large hut. After the two faded from view, the crowd quickly dispersed, returning to their own homes within the village.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight," Ryozu said, almost upset.

"Yeah, I'll see you too," Rentson replied as the two Pokémon began walking in opposite directions towards their huts. As Ryozu made his way to his home, he noticed in the distance a tall green Pokémon standing in the entrance way to his hut. As Ryozu got closer and closer, the Pokémon began to emerge into familiarity, becoming a clear image of a Sceptile and causing Ryozu to burst with excitement almost immediately.

"Father! You're home!"


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Champion of the Gods

"Ryozu!" Ryozu's father spoke, darting forward to grab his son and lift him into the air. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"I missed you father!" Ryozu said with an expression of pure glee. Ryozu's father had been on a trip to Evergreen Village, which lay on the border between Klarek and Drelsper in the southeastern part of the country. The two villages had a long history with each other, and were often referred to by Klarekans as "the twin villages of peace and prosperity." While Harmony Village represented peace, Evergreen Village represented prosperity. The two villages seeked to maintain a good relationship, and as such often sent representatives to the other village in acts of kindness and solidarity, Ryozu's father being one of them.

"Oh come now, Jakone, put him down. He's hardly a child anymore," came the voice of Ryozu's mother as she left the hut to join the two outside. Jakone turned his head to look back at his partner, and without breaking his focus promptly put his son down to fully turn to her.

"Settia, my love," Jakone began. "Your beauty knows not what a limit is. How I spent even a day without your radiance is one of the greatest mysteries the world will ever know."

Jakone stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the Meganium in a loving embrace. While it only lasted a second in reality, Ryozu could tell that all time had stopped for those two in that short moment, as if Dialga's own heart had skipped a beat.

"We weren't expecting you until later tonight! I'm so glad to see you," Settia said happily.

"And I am happy to see the two of you as well. My business over at Evergreen Village was taken care of sooner than I had expected, so I was able to get a headstart on my journey back home," Jakone explained.

"Well, come now. Let's go inside, you must be tired. Ryozu, get started on your chores, and we'll have dinner later tonight," Settia declared.

"Chores? Don't be ridiculous Settia," Jakone responded. "Let's all head inside and enjoy each other's company. It's been seven days since we've all been together as a family. Ryozu, take care of your chores tomorrow."

"Yes, father."

"Very well, let's head inside," Settia said, prompting the family of Pokémon to enter the hut.

"Ryozu, why don't you tell us about what Lady Loranna had to tell you? I'd love to hear some of her wisdom," Settia suggested as they convened inside.

"Lady Loranna came to visit?!" Jakone inquired, completely shocked.

"Yes, father," Ryozu said. "She came here to visit, and did nothing but lecture us on the history of the Demigods and why we should trust their power, not that they use their power for much, anyways."

"Ryozu!" Settia scolded. "Have some respect!"

"Oh please, Settia," Jakone said in Ryozu's defense. "The boy's got to have his own beliefs. Better for him to go against the grain than be a Wishiwashi! He has more conviction than some of the elders in this village, I think."

Settia rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose that's true. Nonetheless you should be more careful with how you speak, Ryozu. Be clear with what you believe without coming off as brash."

"Yes, mother."

"Is that all Lady Loranna shared with you?" Jakone asked.

"Mostly, although Elder Pollena called for a feast to be held in her honor tonight," Ryozu responded.

"Why, what a wonderful way to celebrate a Demigod's arrival!" Settia proclaimed. "I can hardly wait!"

"I'm sure Pollena will be expecting a report of my trip to be shared at this feast," Jakone thought aloud. "I hate to cut our time together short, but I should go meet with her concerning the matter."

"Oh father, are you sure? You just got here," Ryozu said, disappointed.

"Yes, my son. Worry not though, I will meet with you tonight at the feast. I'll see to it that we have a grand time," Jakone promised.

And with that, the Sceptile made his way out the entrance of the hut towards the village square. Ryozu sighed. Aside from his desire to be with his father, Ryozu also couldn't shake a strange feeling about the feast. It was almost as if he felt like this feast was supposed to happen, despite his feelings about Lady Loranna. With no explanation, Ryozu decided to complete his chores with the newfound time.

It was night, and the village square was filled with every Pokémon in the village, all seated at round tables made from the sturdiest trees found in the nearby forest. Each table was decorated with the finest berries from the recent harvest, and the Pokémon of Harmony Village indulged in the marvelous meal provided to them by Landorus, god of the harvest. In front of the hut of the village elder was a long table, which seated Pollena at its center, Loranna seated to her left, and Jakone seated to her right, who was standing to share his report.

"To conclude, all seems well in Evergreen Village. They are pleased to hear that our spring harvest was bountiful, and are eager to send their own representative here sometime later in the summer. Thank you and may you enjoy the rest of your time here in this feast," Jakone finished, sitting down.

The report was met with a round of applause from the village. Ryozu, who was seated at the table closest to Jakone along with Settia, Rentson, and Rentson's parents, hadn't even realized what his father had shared in the report, having been completely focused on Loranna the entire time. For some reason, Ryozu felt like she had something important to share, as her resting expression had an undertone of urgency. Before Ryozu could come to any conclusions, Pollena spoke following the end of the crowd's applause.

"Thank you, Jakone. Words could never express the gratitude we have for you, and the other representatives for enduring such a long and arduous journey for the sake of the two villages. Now, my children, Lady Loranna has informed me that there is something very important that she must share with us all. Please, lend her your ears."

"Thank you, elder," Loranna began as she stood up to speak to the whole village. "I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all that the Heavenly King Jinsoon has received a vision from the gods. A vision that has required me to come to Harmony Village. It is this vision that is the true reason I have come here to you all."

The crowd fell silent, as every single Pokémon in the village understood the gravity of what the Demigod had just said. The Demigods actually had a ranking amongst themselves, from ten to one. Loranna, being ranked ten, made her the least powerful Demigod. Jinsoon, on the other hand, was one of the Four Heavenly Kings, the four strongest Demigods of the ten, and therefore the four most powerful Pokémon on the continent. While both Jinsoon, who was ranked third, and Loranna beared the title of Demigod, the difference between their power was wider than even the most vast of canyons. For a Heavenly King to receive a vision directly from the gods was indeed an important thing to come to the village for, not even Ryozu could argue against that.

"Please, during this time I ask all of you to recount the legend of the Champion of the Gods," Loranna requested.

Defying all logic, the village fell into a state even more silent than before. The legend of the Champion was one that every Nekobian knew, but at this point most Pokémon no longer believed in it the way they believed in the other stories they grew up on. The legend stated that when the world would need it most, a hero would rise to save it. Born in the body of a mortal, but gifted with a godly spirit, the Champion was said to be able to tap into the power of the gods so as to restore order to the world.

"It is thanks to Master Jinsoon's vision that we were able to identify the next Champion. He lives here in Harmony Village," Loranna continued.

The silence was broken by a sea of murmurs and whispers that were exchanged amongst the villagers. The reason why most of the Pokémon of today's age didn't believe in the legend was because the world hadn't seen the Champion for over a thousand years. The world had actually known nothing but peace for the past millennium. Even if the Champion was still able to be born into the world, it really didn't seem like there was any need for one during this time of peace.

"I understand your confusion," Loranna spoke, regaining the attention of the villagers. "The world, for the past one thousand years, has seen nothing but peace. It is because of the emergence of a Champion that we believe these days of peace are now numbered. I know there are several concerns with what I say, and it may be very hard to accept, but what I tell you is the truth. No other Demigod has such a powerful connection to the gods, and we even received word from several different temple leaders and priests who have reported the same vision from all across the continent. The Champion has returned to save the world once more."

Ryozu truly couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Champion's tale had become nothing more than a legend, a fable that was told only due to virtue of tradition. It couldn't possibly be true, especially if those Champion was to come from Harmony Village, of all places.

"I no longer intend to beat around the bush with you all now," Loranna said. "I will tell you all who the Champion is."

The village square became more dead than the Underworld itself. A sharp feeling of suspense cut through the entire village. It was as if Harmony Village had become suspended in a state outside of either Dialga or Palkia's control. Harmony Village had never seemed more separate from the rest of the world more than it did in this single moment.

"Ryozu," Loranna began, prompting every Pokémon in the village to turn to the Treecko in silent shock. "Please rise and stand at my side."

Ryozu, completely horrified, stood up, shaking. He began to make his way towards the Demigod, trembling with each involuntary step, as if his body was moving all by itself. The walk to her side was the longest moment in Ryozu's life, and never before had Ryozu felt so many different emotions in such a short, yet seemingly long amount of time. After Ryozu stood next to Loranna, she spoke.

"Pokémon of Harmony Village! I present to you Ryozu, Champion of the Gods!"


	6. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the MAJOR hiatus put on this story. Quarantine sent me into a depression that left me bored and completely uninspired. I had little motivation to do anything, and I am truly sorry for making you all wait for this story continue. But I hope that today is the day I come back strong and start putting chapters out, so here you go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

Chapter 3: A Reluctant Hero

Ryozu's imprisonment within his state of dumb confusion was lifted at the sound of the roaring applause that filled the cavern of silence that the village had just become. They were cheering. The Pokémon of Harmony Village were applauding, as if the Champion was something to be excited about. As if the world wasn't about to fall into some major disarray that could only be resolved by such a hero. Ryozu could only guess that they were focused on the Pokémon who could solve their hardships, and not the hardships themselves.

"Ryozu is your Champion! And he will be the one to save the world!" Loranna proclaimed once more.

As the crowd's applause grew even louder, Pollena reclaimed center stage to take back the focus of the village Pokémon.

"Harmony Village! This is a call for a celebration! Let us continue to feast! And when all are ready, please help remove the tables for song and dance! We will take a brief moment to discuss this matter with Ryozu and his family. Until then, enjoy the rest of your night!"

As the Pokémon of Harmony Village returned to their rejoiced feasting, the four Pokémon at the long table headed inside the village elder's hut, quickly followed by Settia as well. When all five Pokémon were settled in the hut, Loranna spoke.

"I can imagine that this must be most shocking for the three of you. Especially you, Ryozu. But Jinsoon's vision was very clear: a powerful Sceptile bearing both the name Ryozu, as well as the Champion spirit. Ryozu, your arrival into this world can only mean that a grave danger will befall not just Nekob, but the entire world. It is your destiny to train to become a great hero."

Ryozu angrily snapped back at the Demigod before anyone else could say anything. "Train? Destiny? Hero? You must be kidding! I'm Klarekan! Klarekans aren't supposed to battle! We're supposed to farm, have families, take care of each other, not go off to practice being a battler! That's not who we are."

"Ryzou!" Settia scolded.

"No, it's fine," Loranna interrupted. "What about myself, Ryozu? I'm Klarekan, and I have come to be one of the strongest Pokémon on the continent. What about Master Shoku, Greila the Mighty, or the Twins of Crescent? All powerful, Klarekan-born Pokémon who have served our country well throughout its history. Yes, Klarek does not produce as many battlers as the other nations, but it has nonetheless provided some of the greatest heroes in the history of Nekob. I understand you are a gentle Pokémon, Ryozu, but try to understand you have a duty to your country. And part of that duty is to become a battler."

"Loranna is right, my son," Jakone spoke. "As a village representative, I travel miles upon miles to Evergreen Village whenever I am assigned to. It is so hard to spend so much time away from you and your mother, but I know my place and my obligation to our village. The gods are finally revealing to you a greater purpose. Please, listen to them."

If there was any opinion Ryozu trusted, it was his father's. The young Treecko had always looked up to him, and he respected the sacrifices he made for the wellbeing of his family and the village. Perhaps Ryozu was wrong. Perhaps this truly was his destiny, but something in Ryozu just couldn't accept that. A new anger arose within him.

"No! I refuse! You speak so highly of battling but you only practice it for the glory of a title! You claim to be defenders of Nekob yet ignore the Pokémon who use battling as a weapon to oppress others! If that's what being a hero is all about then I want no part of it!"

With that final sentiment, Ryozu ran out of the hut, unnoticed by the large crowd of Pokémon that had begun singing and dancing moments before. The Treecko sprinted past the celebration and towards the outer field northeast of the village. Ryozu would not stop running until he could escape this terrible fate laid out for him, but no amount of running could allow such. The Wood Gecko Pokémon's journey was cut short when he tripped over a rock, diving head first into the bed of lush grass that dressed the landscape. After a few moments the grass became moist, not with dew but rather with tears as Ryozu looked up and cried out to the starry skies.

"Why? Why me? You couldn't have chosen anyone else in the entire world?"

Just as Ryozu had screamed to the gods, a bolt of lightning was sent down from the heavens, striking the earth not even three whole feet from where Ryozu lay. Just as the thunder reached his ears, Ryozu's soul left his body as he suddenly caught a glimpse of an image: a Sceptile confronting a Pokémon whom Ryozu did not recognize nor even see clearly, all he could see was that it stood on four legs and bore a large crest on its head. The moment did not last long as Ryozu quickly returned to himself, bolting to his feet almost as quickly as the lightning. Ryozu's breathing became heavy as he tried to understand what he just saw. Could that have been a vision from the gods? Could the Sceptile he saw really be him, the Champion? And who was the Pokémon that stood before him? Ryozu's questioning came to an end as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You saw it too?" Loranna asked, prompting Ryozu to turn around and face the Demigod.

"How did you find me?" Ryozu inquired.

"Well I briefly saw you run in this direction, but I didn't know for sure until I saw the lightning strike. Oh, and the vision of course."

"That vision, it didn't mean anything."

"Oh? So it's just a coincidence that we both saw it? Quit kidding yourself Ryozu, that was you. It was a vision of the Champion facing his destiny. Plain and simple."

"But that other Pokémon, what was that? I've never seen or heard of it."

"To be honest, I don't know myself. But I fear that we will have to face something far greater than what we are prepared for. Ryozu, this is exactly why we need you. You can tap into the power of the gods. You can become another link in the chain of history's greatest hero. You just need to accept your destiny. I know it seems scary, and I know how you feel about battling, but this is your chance to truly fight for the people you care about. Please, Ryozu. Listen to the voice of the gods."

Ryozu looked up to the sky, and thought. That vision, it's clear that it was of him. And if Nekob really was under such a threat, it could not be ignored by the hero sent to face it. Ryozu closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he looked to the Demigod standing in front of him.

"My whole life I have stayed away from battling," Ryozu began. "I have grown up with friends who have casually tried its practice, but despite that I stood my ground and firmly rejected it. I have always told myself that I will never battle, but I have also told myself that I will always follow the guidance of the gods. I have always told myself that I would remain faithful, even when I could not see where they were leading me, and now the world's fate rests on my shoulders. If the gods have placed this burden on me, then I have no choice but to faithfully accept this destiny."

"Well spoken," Loranna said, grinning. "I'm proud, Ryozu. The gods' favor shines on you."

"Don't be so friendly just yet," Ryozu responded. "Just because I accept my destiny doesn't mean I trust you or any of the other Demigods. I'm simply fulfilling the duties given to me by the gods."

"Very well, Champion," the Demigod replied. "Your training will start shortly, but first we must journey to Saalm. I will escort you to the Pokémon who is to train you."

"Wait," Ryozu replied in confusion. "You won't be the one training me?"

"No," Loranna said. "I will not. The Pokémon who will train you is Master Saurono."

Ryozu almost leapt back in shock. THE Master Saurono? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Saurono was a living legend in Nekob. A Haxorus from Ta Lius who had quickly risen through the ranks of the Demigods, becoming one of the Four Heavenly Kings. His heroic exploits had become stories that would be told for generations. Four of the current Demigods were taught by him, and although he stepped down due to his old age, his power still rivaled even the current Heavenly Kings. Ryozu may have had little respect for the Demigods or really any battlers, but he still recognized the fearsome power of one the strongest Pokémon in all of Nekob's history.

"Saurono… is going to train me?" is all Ryozu could utter.

"Yes, but we must travel to Saalm. Saalm is where the old master lives in solitude. We can begin traveling in the morning, but for now, we should return to the village. Come, Champion, let us celebrate with the rest of the village before the beginning of your grand adventure."

Ryozu nodded, and the two Grass-type Pokémon made their way back to Ryozu's home, unaware of the danger that would face them in the morning.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Champion Embarks

Ryozu awoke to the morning light shining through the window of his hut. The young Treecko groggily rose from his bed and began to stretch. After Ryozu and Loranna's conversation the previous night, the two had returned to the village to rejoin the festivities, resulting in Ryozu's partying a bit too much. Ryozu normally did not indulge in celebrations to such an extent, but seeing as it was his last night as a normal Pokémon, he made an exception. Ryozu looked around the hut, which was noticeably empty. He left the hut in search of his parents, only to quickly find them outside, looking at the sun making its daily rise over the horizon that stretched all the way to the northeast sea of Klarek.

"Mother, Father. Good morning," Ryozu greeted them.

The two Grass-type Pokémon turned their attention from Solgaleo's ascent to their beloved son, who soon enough would leave them and their home to embark on a journey to save the entire world. The overwhelming emotions they felt were well concealed behind the calm expressions that decorated their faces.

"Good morning, Champion," Settia greeted back. "How did you sleep?"

"Mother, please," Ryozu responded. "Call me Ryozu. My destiny shouldn't change the fact that I am still your son."

"Ryozu, my son," Jakone interjected. "Take pride in your purpose. You have been hand-picked by the gods to fight for all Pokémon. Your story will be passed down for generations. Please, allow us to show just how proud of you we are ourselves."

Ryozu took a long pause to reflect on that. Ryozu's parents were trying to be proud, most likely to mask their real feelings about their son's departure. Ryozu wondered if there was a part of them that really didn't want to watch him leave, but their persistence on the matter made it hard to feel like that. It made Ryozu sad that his parents might care more about the Champion than they did their son.

"I wonder. If you're really worried about me," Ryozu admitted to his parents. "I mean, you've both been so adamant about embracing this fate that's been thrust upon me. It's difficult to feel like you care about much more than that. I know you're proud, but the two of you don't even seem the slightest bit sad that I'll be going."

Another moment of silence fell over the three, however there was not much time before Ryozu began to notice tears begin to roll down both of his parents' faces.

"Ryozu, my son," Settia said through an onset of sniffles. "Seldom could make us feel more sorrow for your departure. We are parents, and our only child is leaving. Please try to understand that we are only trying to be strong for you. It was shocking to find out that you were the Champion, I'll admit. But I have faith in the gods and their plans, and I knew that the most encouragement I could provide for you was to demonstrate that faith."

"Your mother is right," Jakone added. "I couldn't be more sad to see you go, but you are the first Champion the world has seen in 1,000 years. This time of peace is coming to an end, and if you do not follow your destiny, we will all fall to this inevitable darkness. But understand this Ryozu, just as we could not be more sad, we could also not be more proud of you. Though you may have had a clear path laid out for you, remember that we will always be proud of the Pokémon you choose to be."

With that being said, Ryozu's eyes began to flood with tears just as his parents. All Ryozu had ever wanted in life was to do right by his village and more importantly, his parents. Now, Ryozu had the opportunity to do right by the entire world, and his parents' words of encouragement was just what he needed to realize that.

"Thank you, Mother, and you too Father," Ryozu said as he walked forward to embrace the two of them. The family shared a loving moment together as they shared the last embrace they would for a long time, which prompted the three of them to shed even more tears. After several minutes, the three Pokémon separated and wiped their tears.

"Now, let's get to the village square. Loranna is waiting for you, Ryozu," Jakone said. Ryozu nodded, and the Grass-type Pokémon made their way to the square.

Ryozu looked around at the village as he passed by all the huts. He saw the blue sky draped over his home, the lush green field that stretched across the horizon, and the forest that stood to the west. Aside from quick trips to the forest and the beach that sat past the field, Ryozu had never left Harmony Village. Now, he was going to Saalm to train with the great Master Saurono, and who knew where else his journey would take him. Admittedly enough, Ryozu found the idea exciting, although that didn't undo the great feeling of nostalgia he felt as he looked over his home.

Ryozu and his parents arrived at the village square, only to see that the entire village had gathered to send him off. The Pokémon of Harmony Village, who were turned to Loranna and Pollena who stood in front of the latter's hut, did not take much time to notice Ryozu and his parents enter, causing the Pokémon to erupt in applause at the sight of their Champion. Ryozu looked to the Demigod and village elder, who stood at the foot of the crowd with a glow of pride. As the applause from the crowd began to die down, the sea of villagers created a path for Ryozu to walk through and stand at the front with Loranna and Pollena. Ryozu turned to his parents, who nodded and embraced him one last time before joining the crowd. As Ryozu made his way to the front, he heard a familiar voice whisper something to him about halfway through. The Champion turned to his left to see his friend, Rentson.

"Good to see you, Champion," Rentson said with a smirk on his face.

Ryozu grinned back, and quickly embraced his friend whom he had known since childhood. "I'll see you soon. Look after my parents, why don't you? I'm sure they'd appreciate any extra help they can get now that I'll be gone."

Rentson chuckled. "Will do, Ryozu. Now go save the world."

Ryozu smiled at his friend and continued to the front until he stood with Loranna and Pollena. As the crowd finished readjusting themselves, the village elder spoke.

"Pokémon of Harmony Village! We have gathered to send off our own Ryozu into the world! Very little Pokémon from Harmony Village travel out to see the rest of the world, and today we honor the Pokémon who does so in order to save it!"

The crowd roared with another round of applause. As it died down, the village elder spoke once more.

"Now, Lady Loranna would like to share some words with us. Please lend her your ears."

"Thank you, Pollena," Loranna began. "Harmony Village. There is a long and trying journey ahead of your Champion, so I ask that you pray for the safety and wellbeing of Ryozu. As long as you have faith in the gods, you have faith in their Champion, that which will surely carry him through even the toughest of trials. Now, if the Champion has anything to say, now is the time to turn your attention to him. Ryozu, whenever you're ready."

Ryozu nodded at the Demigod before he began. "Each and every single one of you are a part of my home and a part of my family. I will not forget the lessons any of you have endowed on me, and I pray that my journey will be a quick one, so I may return to a life of peace with you all. As long as Harmony Village stands, I vow to protect it and all of you until my very last breath. Thank you."

The crowd of Pokémon once again shouted out their approval. The pride each and every single Pokémon in the village felt for Ryozu came together into an overwhelming force that could almost be felt physically. Ryozu was never one to overindulge in praise, but he had to admit that it felt good to have the full support and approval of his village. When the crowd quieted down, Loranna once again began to speak to the villagers.

"Now, the Champion and I will be departing for Saalm, I thank you all very much and please-".

Loranna's statement was cut short by a sudden interruption of her thoughts. The Demigod's expression lost its warmth and became filled with fixation. Ryozu and the rest of the village were filled with confusion at the jarring interruption. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Loranna continued to speak.

"I feel two exceptional energy signatures headed toward the village right now. Pokémon of Harmony Village, it would appear you have visitors. Battlers, no doubt."

Murmurs began to race through the village as they tried to make sense of what the Demigod had just said. Most knew that battlers could detect the energy of other Pokémon, but battling was still such a foreign concept to most of the village that half of the speculation concerned how the Demigod could even tell such a thing, as opposed to who was actually approaching the village. It wasn't very often that Harmony Village had visitors outside of the seasonal representatives from Evergreen Village, so the arrival of two battlers was definitely cause for concern.

"I don't know their business here, but I do know that they aren't any Pokémon I know, I'm fairly well acquainted with the energy signatures of the Pokémon I work with," Loranna informed the village.

The whispers and speculation adopted a much more fearful tone as the atmosphere grew thick with concern. Two battlers that the Demigod wasn't familiar with wasn't a good sign, to say the least. Ryozu wondered if this still had anything to do with Loranna's visit, despite her lack of knowledge. Then, the hushed volume of the crowd was silenced by Loranna's voice.

"They're here. Look to the southeast."

The village turned their attention in said direction, and noticed two Pokémon approaching the village square through the assortment of huts they passed by. As the two Pokémon came into view, Ryozu realized that they were a Noctowl and Electrode. The two strangers reached the crowd of Pokémon, prompting the Noctowl to speak.

"I'm so very sorry, are we interrupting something? We have been travelling to find Harmony Village for days now, I take it that we are here?" the Owl Pokémon inquired.

Pollena made her way to approach the two Pokémon. "Yes, you stand in the heart of Harmony Village. I am the village elder, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Honorable elder," the Electrode began. "We are here for one reason, really. See we are on a mission at the moment, and we were hoping that you could assist us."

"Why, I would be happy to assist the two of you. But first, I must ask you, what is your mission that has caused you to come all the way to the edge of Klarek?" the Eldegoss asked.

"Simple. Capture the Champion and bring him to our clients for execution," the Noctowl stated coldly.

The Noctowl's statement aroused a unified gasp from the village and prompted Loranna to run to Pollena's side.

"Loranna of the Ten Demigods, they mentioned you'd be here," the Electrode affirmed.

"Enough of your calm disposition! What is the meaning of this?" Loranna demanded.

"Just as we said," the Noctowl responded. "Hand over the Champion and we won't hurt anyone in the village. See we have strict orders from our client to deliver the Champion to them for extermination."

"But how could you possibly know the Champion is here? The Champion's location was kept secret among the Demigods. Who do you work for?" Loranna inquired.

"That's none of your business, Demigod. Now give us the Champion and no harm will come to his home," the Electrode shot back.

"Pokémon of Harmony Village, clear out from the square! Now!" Loranna ordered. The Pokémon of the village quickly tried to exit the village square, prompting the Electrode to jump into the air and aim a Thunderbolt at several Pokémon trying to escape. Loranna, somehow more quickly than the lightning, ran in front of the Pokémon and hit the bolt with her blue bouquet, redirecting the bolt in the Noctowl's direction, who swiftly dodged, causing the lightning to strike a hut that, by the grace of Arceus, was empty. The hut was engulfed in flames, prompting some of the Water-type Pokémon of the village to go put it out. The endeavor was almost interrupted by the Noctowl, who flew over and tried to strike a Ducklett with a swift Aerial Ace. The Demigod swiftly moved over to where the Noctowl was, so quickly that Ryozu couldn't even see her move. Loranna grabbed the Noctowl by the tail just before its beak could strike the Ducklett, and swung him around in a circle until letting go, causing the Noctowl to fly into the Electrode and giving the Pokémon enough time to put the fire out.

Ryozu stood where he was in awe. He had never seen a fight between two trained battlers, and the fact that Loranna was able to keep the two Pokémon at bay without even using any of her own attacks left Ryozu in dumb confusion and amazement.

The Noctowl and Electrode quickly picked themselves, before turning to the only other Pokémon who had not left the village square: Ryozu. The two Pokémon turned to each other.

"They said that the Champion was a Treecko! That must be him!" the Electrode hissed to his comrade. "Get him!"

The exchange was enough to snap Ryozu out of his trance, and he quickly tried running away, to no avail, however. The Noctowl flew over to him, clenching Ryozu's arm with his talons and flying into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Loranna exclaimed. The Roserade began to run after them, only to be knocked back by a surprise Rollout by the Electrode, who had taken advantage of her focus on reclaiming the Champion. With the time the attack bought the Noctowl began to gain more and more altitude, but Loranna would not let them get away so easily.

"Magical Leaf!" the Demigod exclaimed as she extended both arms, causing both her bouquets to shoot multi-colored, razor-sharp blades of grass that flew up into the air towards the Noctowl. With perfect aim, the attack directly hit the Noctowl, completely missing Ryozu. However, the attack prompted the Noctowl to lose its grip on the Champion, and both Pokémon began to fall out of the sky. Ryozu closed his eyes and screamed as he fell closer and closer to the ground. Just before he struck the earth, he was caught by someone, who Ryozu recognized as Jakone after opening his eyes.

"Father!" Ryozu exclaimed with relief.

"Champion or not you are still my son," Jakone assured the young Treecko. "I won't let you fall."

"Where's mother?" Ryozu asked as his father let him down.

"She's helping the others get away from here," Jakone answered. "Most of everyone is already in the field. Come, let's join them."

"But what about Loranna?" Ryozu asked. He may have still felt indifferent towards the Demigod, but that didn't change that she was fighting to protect him and the rest of the village.

"She's a Demigod, she can handle the likes of those two," Jakone declared with urgency.

"But Father! Please, don't you think we can help her?" Ryozu pleaded.

As Ryozu said that, Jakone smiled. Finally his son was leaning into his role as a hero, and he felt even more proud than he ever did before. The Sceptile nodded at his young Treecko son.

"I may not be trained for it, but I've picked up a thing or two about battling in my youth. Let's see if we can help her, stay close."

Both villagers quickly returned to the village square to see Loranna fending off the two enemy Pokémon. They witnessed her extend her red bouquet, which began to generate a large glob of brown sludge that shot out at Noctowl, making direct and pushing him to the ground. Just as this happened, Jakone quickly jumped in. One of the blades on his arms began to glow and extend, and the Sceptile slashed at the Electrode with what looked like an exceptional Leaf Blade, causing the Electrode to roll back.

"Jakone!" Loranna exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Harmony Village is my home, I want to help protect it!" Jakone responded. "Although to be completely honest, this was Ryozu's idea. He felt like you could use some help."

Loranna grinned. "Good to see he has a desire to protect. He'll make a fine Champion."

With that statement, the Noctowl and Electrode picked themselves back up to face the two Grass-type Pokémon.

"Enough of this!" Loranna demanded. "The two of you are no match for me, let alone the two of us."

"Oh, we wouldn't dream of standing up to the power of a Demigod," the Noctowl said. "I agree, it's time to end this! Let's go!"

As the Noctowl made his proclamation, the Electrode began to glow, until its body became a bright, white sphere. The Noctowl flew high into the air, making Ryozu wonder what was going to happen next.

"Ryozu! Jakone!" Loranna exclaimed. "Get out of here! The Electrode is going to Self-Destruct!"

Ryozu looked at Loranna with concern. Self-Destruct? Was the Electrode going to blow itself up? What would happen to the village if such a thing were to happen?

"But the village! It'll be destroyed in the blast!" Jakone explained urgently.

"That's why you two need to get out of here!" Loranna shot back. "Quickly! There's not much time left!"

"I won't!" Ryozu proclaimed. "What's the point of being a hero if I can't even save my own home?"

"Ryozu! The huts, the farms, they can be replaced! The Pokémon ARE the village! They are your home! Your duty is to them! Let's go!" Jakone said before running over to Ryozu. Jakone picked Ryozu up and carried him away from the blast zone. The Treecko looked back to see that Loranna was staying right where she stood.

"Loranna! What are you doing?" Ryozu screamed back.

"Protecting your home!" Loranna replied. The Roserade closed her eyes and put her bouquets together. Ryozu saw this, it almost looked like she was about to pray, but why?

"Hear me! Nature Guardian Tapu Bulu! Peace Guardian Virizion! Increase the power of Grass within me! Give me the strength to protect Harmony Village!" the Demigod shouted out.

It was a prayer, Ryozu confirmed, but a prayer for power? Could battlers really pray to the gods to increase their elemental strength in battle? Ryozu watched as the Demigod opened her eyes, which briefly flashed with a green hue. Loranna took both her bouquets and struck the ground, causing several roots to come out of the ground, wrapping together to encase both Loranna and the Electrode in a dome. Ryozu's eyes widened as he realized what the Demigod had done.

"Loranna, no!" the Champion cried out as beams of light poured out from the dome of roots, followed by a major explosion, the force of which pushed Jakone and Ryozu to the ground. The two Pokémon could barely pick themselves up, but pushed through the pain that came from just the sheer shockwave that knocked them down. They looked back to see a tall cloud of smoke rise from the village square.

"Loranna!" Ryozu screamed out, running over to the area, and quickly followed by Jakone. The two couldn't see anything until the smoke finally cleared out after a long moment of suspense, revealing a battered Loranna and exhausted Electrode lying on the ground in defeat. Minimal damage had been done to the village.

Ryozu ran over to the Demigod and knelt down to hold her. She weakly opened her eyes to look up at the young Champion before a fit of coughs.

"Ryozu," she weakly said. "You're ok."

"I don't understand. You're supposed to be one of the strongest Pokémon on the planet! How could you have been defeated?" Ryozu questioned, almost starting to tear up.

"Taking on the total power of a Self-Destruct is enough to take any Pokémon out," Jakone said, standing behind him.

"Loranna. I'm so sorry," Ryozu said. "This is all my fault. Just look at what I've brought to our village. And you were the one to pay for it."

"Ryozu, please. This is not your fault. I wanted to protect not just you, but your home as well you. I knew how important your village was to you," Loranna weakly declared through heavy breathing.

"Save your energy, please," Ryozu declared. "It's over, you can rest now."

"Not so fast," a voice came from up above. The three Grass-type Pokémon looked up to see the Noctowl descend from the sky. "Now that the Demigod has been taken care of, it's time for you to hand over the Champion."

"Scoundrel! You're not even the slightest concerned for your fallen comrade?" Jakone inquired angrily.

"Please, we both accepted this job knowing the risks. He served his purpose, and now it's time I finish the job."

"But why? Why do you want the Champion?" Jakone asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm simply a mercenary hired to capture the Champion," the Noctowl responded.

"The Champion is the only hope for the world! His presence here means something is coming that only he will be able to handle! That doesn't concern you?"

"Believe it or not, not everyone has the same faith in the gods that you do. Some would pay a hefty price to take out their Champion, and I'm here to make sure that price was well paid," the Noctowl said.

"Well, regardless your mission ends here. I won't let you take my son, you'll have to kill me first," Jakone declared. Ryozu laid Loranna down and turned to face the Noctowl with his father.

"Your wounds are apparent, Noctowl. I don't think you could take the both of us. I do hold divine power, after all," Ryozu stated.

It wasn't until the Champion had said that that the Noctowl realized just how much energy he had lost in the fight. Perhaps taking on the two of them was not a good idea if he wanted to live to see another day. The Owl Pokémon angrily growled.

"Very well. I will retreat for now. But they will send Pokémon far more powerful than us. I promise you that. Just you wait," the Noctowl proclaimed. With that final statement, the Noctowl's crest began to glow with a pinkish-purple hue, and immediately the Electrode was enveloped in the same aura. The Noctowl began to fly away, using his psychic powers to bring his fallen comrade. The two villagers looked on as their enemies faded into the distant skies.

Ryozu turned his attention back to Loranna. "Loranna. Let me help you to the medic's hut. Father, please go to the fields and let the others know that it's safe to return."

Jakone nodded and ran northeast. Ryozu helped Loranna up and carried her to the medic's hut. Carrying out their tasks, it wasn't very long before the Pokémon of Harmony Village had returned to their homes, and the medic Audino was able to tend to the wounds of Loranna. Ryozu, Settia, and Jakone sat by her side as she laid resting in the medic hut.

"Thank you again, Loranna," Settia said gratefully. "For all that you've done for our village."

"It is part of my duty to you and my country. Thank you for raising such a strong and brave son. Surely, he will be the one to save us all," Loranna replied. "But listen to me Ryozu. You must go. Now. I believe that the Noctowl's words are true, and you will surely face more Pokémon who have been tasked with taking you down. For your own sake, and for the sake of the village, you must leave immediately."

"But I thought you were going to escort me to Saalm! How could I possibly make the trip by myself?" Ryozu asked.

"You are the Champion, Ryozu," Loranna reassured. "You have the power to save the world. Please, understand that this was destiny. You will travel to Saalm by your lonesome, there's no time for my wounds to heal."

Ryozu sighed, and nodded. "Very well. I will leave for Saalm now."

"Head south, until you reach Aqualo City," Loranna instructed. "In three days time there will be a Lapras Carrier there to meet you. She will carry you through the Gulf of Light to Saalm's northern shores. There you should be able to find instructions to find Master Saurono."

"I understand," Ryozu said, then turning to his parents. "Mother, Father. I suppose this is finally goodbye."

"Be safe, my son," Jakone said.

"Take this bag with you," Settia said, nodding to a small sack tied to a stick for Ryozu to carry, filled with berries, no doubt. "I love you, son."

"I love you too," Ryozu said to his parents, embracing them one last time. The Treecko picked up his bundle and headed out. As he exited Harmony Village to the south, Pokémon waved to the departing Champion. As Ryozu waved back, he finally reached the edge of the village. Stepping into the unknown, the young Champion headed south, starting his grand adventure to save the world.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Eighteen Clans**

Ryozu moved his hand in front of his face to block the bright heat of Solgaleo's light from hitting him. It had been a couple of hours since the young Champion had left the village, and now the sun god had risen high in the middle of the sky. Ryozu had spent his fair share of time working in the heat of summer before, yet he still wondered if there was any time for him to sit beneath the cool shade of a tree and take a break. Perhaps just five minutes in the shade wouldn't hurt. Ryozu looked around and saw a rather large tree that casted a nice, long shadow. The Treecko approached it and sat down, leaning against the tree's strong, thick trunk and unwrapping his bag to snack on some berries.

Ryozu observed his surroundings as he munched on a Pecha Berry. South of Harmony Village was mostly grassland, with a good amount of trees to dot the landscape. Westward from where Ryozu sat and not far out of his line of sight was a huge forest that stretched from northern to central Klarek. The northern part of the forest, just west of Harmony Village, was safe and provided all of the village's wooden resources, but Pokémon who traveled too far south risked wandering into Yoru Clan territory. That unruly group of assassins was notorious throughout Klarek, and made up almost half of the country's battlers. Traveling into their grounds was suicide, despite the fact that murder was illegal in Klarek, but the Klarekan law enforcement wasn't prepared to deal with them. As a matter of fact, no law enforcement in all of Nekob was prepared to deal with experienced battlers, another reason Ryozu wished the Demigods would help out with local matters.

After his five minutes were up, Ryozu stood and continued along south towards Aqualo City. While Ryozu had left the village before, he had never traveled directly southward, or so far away for that matter. He wasn't entirely sure about what might lie ahead, and wished he had bothered to bring a map before leaving. The young Champion sighed and continued along the path to the southern port town.

A few hours had passed since Ryozu's rest, and the Treecko wondered if time could permit for another. After doing nothing but walking for so long, Ryozu had begun to feel the fatigue that came with traveling by foot. It was moments like these that Ryozu wished he was a Flying-type Pokémon. As he kept on walking, Ryozu noticed something in the distance. Squinting his eyes to see better, the Champion realized that not very far off was a rather large lake that shimmered as Solgaleo's rays bounced off its surface. At the shores of the lake was a small village, with brown huts, most likely hardened mud from what Ryozu could see, that all came together to form circular arrangements.

Ryozu wondered if he should stop by the village. On one hand, there was still quite some ground to cover before nightfall. On the other hand, Ryozu wasn't sure if he'd be able to find another settlement before then. In addition, the young Champion somehow felt drawn to the village. After some thought, Ryozu decided to stop and ask where he could find the closest settlement south from the village.

Ryozu approached the village, and noticed that it was mostly made up of Water-type Pokémon. He looked around and saw these Pokémon doing chores, playing in the water, and discussing village matters with each other. It almost felt like Ryozu was home, although his sticking out like a sore thumb definitely kept him from being totally comfortable. The Treecko received odd looks from the villagers as he made his way towards the village's center, hoping to be able to speak with the chief or an elder. Finally, Ryozu made it to the largest hut at the center, where quite a sizable crowd had gathered to witness the stranger's arrival. In front of the hut stood a Carracosta, no doubt the village chief, along with a Tirtouga at his side. Ryozu stepped forward, prompting the Carracosta to speak. Before he could say anything though, the Tirtouga loudly interrupted.

"Who are you? And what business have you here?" By the sound of his voice Ryozu could tell the Tirtouga was quite young.

"Now, now, Deska. Remember: a gentle spirit makes a great leader. We must treat all Pokémon who pass our way with kindness. Surely you must know this if you are to become the next chief," the Carracosta said wisely.

"Yes, father," Deska muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Welcome, traveler, to Lakeside Village. I am Chief Kohado. You'll have to excuse my son. He's quite protective of his home. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

Ryozu bowed to the chief in respect. "Great Chief, I am Ryozu of Harmony Village. I come here to ask for assistance. See, I am here on a journey to Aqualo City, and decided to stop here for information."

"Information, you say? What is that you wish to know?" the Chief inquired of the young hero.

"From here, I head directly south. I was wondering if there were any other settlements along that route, where I could possibly stay later tonight if they'd have me," Ryozu answered.

"Hmm," the Carracosta thought loudly. "I'm afraid if you're heading directly south from here, you won't find anywhere else to stay. You see, many are afraid to settle so close to the forest, in fear of being too close to Yoru Clan territory."

Ryozu refrained from sighing loudly in front of the Chief. With nowhere to stay, he'd have to stay in the trees. Treecko were natural climbers, so it's not like it was a challenge, but that certainly didn't make trees any less uncomfortable to sleep in.

"I see," Ryozu began. "Well, you have my gratitude, Chief Kohado, I should be on my way then."

"So quick to leave?" Kohado asked. "I understand there's plenty of sunlight left today, but how about staying with my family tonight for dinner? You can continue your trek in the morning."

"I appreciate the offer, Great Chief," Ryozu responded. "But unfortunately I am on quite the tight schedule. I'm afraid I can't afford to lose the rest of the day."

"Very well," Kohado said. "Then I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your jour-"

"Chief Kohado!" a voice interrupted, coming from inside the main hut. Shortly after a Simipour emerged and stood next to the Chief to speak with him.

"Rosienda!" Kohado addressed the Simipour, his tone suddenly becoming filled with great concern. "What's wrong? Is it Aruna?"

"Yes, Chief," Rosienda answered sternly. "I'm afraid her condition has become critical now. We've been doing all we can but if this persists, I'm afraid…"

Rosienda sadly trailed off, trying not to cry and unable to speak the unfortunate truth of the situation.

"Please," Kohado said, almost as if trying not to cry himself. "Continue to do your work, and let us pray to the gods for her life."

Rosienda nodded, and returned to the hut. Ryozu watched her, seeing past Kohado into the hut, where there was a group of Pokémon flocked together. The Treecko's focus was snapped when Kohado began to speak after a brief moment of trying to compose himself.

"Excuse us, please," the Chief begged. "You see, my partner has come down with Toxic fever, and she has been bedridden for weeks now. It appears that her time left is dwindling."

Toxic fever was a deadly disease that infected Pokémon all across the continent. The cause of the disease was largely unknown, although many medics believed it originated from outside of Nekob. Regardless, it was particularly odd that a Pokémon in a secluded village could catch it, but as far as Ryozu knew there was no known cure.

"You have my deepest condolences, Great Chief," Ryozu expressed with great sympathy. "I'm sure this couldn't be easy for any of the Pokémon here, especially your son."

"Indeed," Kohado responded. "Although my daughter, Arla, in particular has been taking it the hardest. She is very close with her mother, and has always looked to her for comfort. I do wonder how she might fare without her."

"Kohado, would you perhaps know a cure for Toxic fever? We of Harmony Village know not of one, but perhaps one is known elsewhere," Ryozu asked.

"I'm surprised to hear that, Ryozu, given that your village is also quite close to Yoru Clan territory," Kohado answered. "There is indeed a cure, the root of the Myrdocke plant, but it is hidden deep within the portion of the forest that falls within the clan's borders. I'm sure you understand the danger of crossing into the Yoru Clan's lands."

"Indeed," Ryozu affirmed. "When my father was young, he spent a lot of time in the northern portion of the forest by our village with his friends. They once traveled too far south and were quickly met with four Yoru Clan assassins. If it weren't for my father's natural talent for diplomacy, I don't believe they would have made it out alive."

"Father," Deska interrupted. "What is it that makes the Yoru Clan so dangerous? I understand that they're battlers, but even skilled warriors are warned of their fearsome strength."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's about time you've heard this story, you're certainly old enough. Listen carefully now. Long ago, when the continents were believed to be one, there were 18 groups of Pokémon scattered throughout the world, each composed fully of Pokémon of a certain type. These groups had united because of their similarities, but respected and learned from their differences as well. They all grew to desire power, and eventually dedicated themselves to battling, particularly seeking to raise their respective elemental powers. Though the 18 groups respected each other, many outsiders did not. And soon the common weaknesses of each group would be exploited by others out of fear and jealousy of their growing strength. Each group looked up to a particular god, one who possessed the great elemental power they sought. These 18 gods looked down from the heavens upon the groups that worshipped them with great favor, and each made a covenant with their group: undying worship in exchange for the power they craved. On that day, those Pokémon became what we now know as the 18 clans, their blood having been blessed through divine power. Each clan Pokémon is born with a mark on their body; a brand that signifies the covenant between their clan and the god they give their praises to. It's because of that covenant that each and every last clan possesses such incredible strength. Their members are easily among the most powerful battlers in the world. The Yoru Clan is no exception, and having made their covenant with the god of death, Yveltal, they have not only dedicated themselves to the way of the Dark-type but also the way of the assassin. Pokémon from the other clans are born to fight, but Pokémon from the Yoru Clan are born to kill."

Ryozu knew the story of the clans, but never had he heard the tale with such detail and passion. It was as if Kohado had been there himself all those years ago.

"Ah, it seems I've gotten to the point of rambling," Kohado said bashfully. "Ryozu, I'm terribly sorry to keep you for so long. Why don't I have someone gather you some food for the rest of your journey and you can be on your way?"

Ryozu bowed. "I would greatly appreciate that, Great Chief."

"Chief Kohado!" another voice urgently yelled out for the Lakebottom Chief, this time coming from the western part of the village.

Kohado, Deska, and Ryozu turned to see a Lotad hurrying towards them. Ryozu noticed a small piece of scrap paper resting on the Lotad's lilypad.

"Chief! It's urgent! It's your daughter! She's gone!"

The Chief's soft gaze turned to one wide with worry, even more worried than when he heard about his partner's current condition.

"Rundana! What is the meaning of this? Where is Arla?" Kohado demanded.

"Chief, I found this scrap of paper in your hut when I came to visit Arla," Rundana answered as she approached the village chief.

Taking hold of the note, Kohado read his daughter's message aloud:

"Dear Father. I cannot sit idly by as my mother's life withers away, nor can I bear the thought of having to live without her. I pray to the gods that by the time you read this, I will already be on my way home with the cure.

-Arla"

Kohado dropped the note in shock. "No. No it can't be. Is she trying to get herself killed?"

Ryozu could feel a powerful wave of anger and fear radiate from Kohado. His partner was knocking on Yveltal's door, but it would seem he was about to lose his daughter first.

"This can't be happening," Deska said in a hushed tone. "Please Father, tell me you're joking."

"What fool plays a cruel joke like this?" Kohado snapped back at his son, clearly fighting the urge to burst into tears.

"Honorable Chief, I urge you to compose yourself. Are there any battlers residing here in your village? Perhaps a rescue party could be organized," Ryozu suggested.

Kohado briefly looked at Ryozu, then stared at the ground. "No. There are no battlers here." Kohado's tone seemed almost angry when he said that, confusing Ryozu.

"I'm sorry to suggest such a thing, Great Chief," Ryozu apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry. I simply do not wish to endanger the lives of my people," the Chief responded.

Ryozu thought for a moment. There had to be a way to retrieve the Chief's daughter without endangering anyone. Then, it came to him.

"I will go," Ryozu declared. "I will return your daughter here."

"Do not be foolish, Ryozu," Kohado answered sternly. "This is no mission for a child, especially one that isn't a battler."

"I understand your concern, Great Chief, but please allow me to explain myself. You see, I am the Champion of the Gods," Ryozu said in reply.

Kohado's eyes grew wide, and Deska's jaw dropped. Clearly they had been sent into the same state of disbelief that befell Ryozu when he had first heard the news himself. Then, the Chief's expression grew more serious.

"The Champion? The hero of legend not seen for a thousand years? I should send you away for your insolence. Do not play games with me when my daughter's life is at stake."

"Honorable Chief," Ryozu began. "Please, you must believe me. I was surprised myself when I heard the news, but this is the reason for my departure from home. I am headed for Saalm to train with Master Saurono in order to fulfill my destiny."

Kohado peered into Ryozu's eyes, as if trying to physically look for the Champion spirit within Ryozu.

"If you really are the Champion, then come with me. Deska, you stay here," the chief said.

Kohado turned towards a small hut close to the main hut, and made his way inside it, with Ryozu quickly following. When they entered, the back wall was adorned with a detailed, vibrant tapestry of a blue Pokémon with a large purple mane. Ryozu had never seen this Pokémon before, but he could feel a certain pressure on his body that emanated from the tapestry. It was almost as if this picture of the Pokémon was alive.

"This is the patron god of Lakeside Village, Suicune," Kohado explained to the young Champion.

Ryozu had heard stories of the water titan Suicune, and of its legendary ability to purify contaminated bodies of water, but never had he gotten the chance to see what the great god looked like. The god's likeness peered at Ryozu, and Ryozu peered back, intensifying the pressure he had felt before.

"We pray to Suicune to keep our greatest resource, our lake, free from contamination. We have relied on Suicune to keep our water safe and clean for many generations to come. The ancestors of Lakeside Village wove this tapestry together to honor the great titan."

"It's beautiful," Ryozu said in response. "But, why show me this, Great Chief?"

"This tapestry was woven with a special material of thread, thousands of years ago. Legend has it that Suicune used to come here, physically, to purify the lake's water. Upon his arrival, the tapestry's threads would glow in response to his divine power," Kohado said, turning to Ryozu. "If what you say is true, then the tapestry might respond to you."

"I see," Ryozu said. "I'm not sure if this will work, but if there's any chance to make you believe me I'll take it."

Kohado nodded, and stepped back to give Ryozu room. The Champion stared at the image of Suicune. After a moment that felt like forever, he stepped forward and closed his eyes, placing his hand on the tapestry. For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen. Then, suddenly, the outline of Suicune's image began to glow with a vibrant blue light. Ryozu could feel a surge of power travel through his body as he heard a voice.

"Please, Champion. Save the lost child of Lakeside. I will lend you my power when you require it. Now go."

Ryozu opened his eyes to see who was talking to him, but as quickly as he opened his eyes, the light from the tapestry faded, leaving the still image of the water titan to stare back at Ryozu. The Champion understood.

"I can't believe it," Kohado stated, prompting Ryozu to turn back to him. "The tapestry. In all my days living in the village, it has never done such a thing. Is this truly the power of a god?"

"Please, Kohado, I have the power to save your daughter," Ryozu urged.

The look of pure shock and awe slowly left Kohado's face as he acknowledged the hero's plea.

"Go. Go now, please. Bring my Arla home," Kohado said in a still surprised tone.

Ryozu nodded before heading out of the entrance to the hut. "I won't let you down."

"Wait, Ryozu," Kohado ordered. "Do not take this lightly. The Yoru Clan is ruthless, they will not hesitate to cut you down, even if you are the Champion."

"I understand," Ryozu affirmed. The Champion, without a second thought, began to run on all fours out of the village and towards the forest. Kohado stepped out of the hut himself to watch the young hero depart.

"If the world needs a Champion now, I'm afraid there are now far more pressing matters then the safety of just one Pokémon," the village Chief thought aloud as he watched Ryozu fade into the trees beyond the village.


End file.
